The Ocean's Heart, and The Land's Soul
by MonokuroNee
Summary: What happens when a young Merman is injured from a fisherman's net? Will he get closer to is rescuer then he planned? Main Couple: Touma X Hokuto *WARNING* YAOI (BoyXBoy), POSSIBLE YURI (GirlXGIRL), VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, AND LEMON (Sexual theme/scene)! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

**Whoo!**

**Another story! 8D... Yes it is ToumaXHokuto -/-'**

**No one does stories with this couple, so I'm trying to.**

**I don't know if there is any ToumaXHokuto fan's out there, but if there are I hope you enjoy!~**

**This story does not revolve around the Anime, only things that are similar, is the characters and some characters are Idol's.**

**But otherwise, its a entire different plot/story!**

**I got this idea while I was swimming in my pool today... Hence the reason Touma is a Merman in this story...**

**This will probably be a continuing story, along with my other story 'Bad Apple', which I'm writing chapter 2 for that as well^^**

**Somethings in this story might or might not be true! I'm making up some of my own facts (For both human and Merman/mermaid), so that everything goes with the plot/story!**

***DISCLAIMER***

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE IDOLM STER!**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN YAOI (BoyXBoy), POSIBLE YURI (GirlXGirl), VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, AND LEMON (Sexual theme/scene)!**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISKS!**

**This story will start in Touma's POV, but it might change over to Hokuto's POV later in the chapter!**

**ENJOY!~**

**Touma's POV:**

My anger was beyond it's boiling point. _'I hate this. I hate __**him**__.' _I thought to myself as I swam as fast as I could, (Which was pretty fast since I always practiced) away from my home. I looked back and saw that I swam far enough from home. Sighing as I sat on the sand ground and look up to the wavy surface.

Oh, I'm Touma by the way. Touma Amagase. And if you couldn't tell, I'm a Merman. Yep. Half fish half human. Fucking _joy._.. Anyway. I live in the Western Pacific Ocean. Its pretty nice, I guess. I also live in the deepest part of the ocean, since my dad is 'worried' about human's finding us... Well... Him. He was the one I was fighting with before I swam away from home... If you couldn't tell, my dad and I don't like each other that much. He hates me cause apparently my mom left because I was born, and everything was/is my fault, but hey. I don't really give a fuck.

I don't see why he would want to live in the Pacific Ocean anyway. Its cold almost all the time, and its surrounded by... Anisa?... Aias?... Eh... It starts with a 'A', but its a part of the human world. We live really close to a human world city, and I think its... Gepan? Japen?... Uh... Jinlen?... starts with either a 'J' or a 'G'... Yea..

**(A/N: By the way, 'Anisa' and 'Aias' is him trying to remember how to say 'Asia' and 'Gepan', 'Japen' and 'Jinlen' is him trying to remember 'Japan'. And he said 'City' because he doesn't know what else to call it. He doesn't understand us and our 'weird' human ways xD)**

Sighing again, I laid down. I sometimes wonder what its like up above all the waves. I wonder how human's live and what they do to kill time. I wish I could see how they live... I'm not saying I want to go all Princess Ariel or anything, but I think it would be cool to see the human world, even if just for a day. Its not like I need some hideous sea witch to turn me human. No Merperson does. I don't know how Human's came up with that. We can turn human on our own. Hell, I could turn human right now. As a human we do have our limits, like we can't talk underwater, we can only hold our breath for 15 minutes (Still longer then a human, but still.), and we can't swim as deep. But we can be human while we're wet.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, my tail moving peacefully with the water. I loved this time of day cause the sun was at the perfect spot. Although, I bet the sun feels better on land, it still felt nice here.

"Touma! Touma-Nii-San? Where are you?" I heard a similar voice call out my name.

"Over here, Haruka!" I called back. After a few moments I heard the sound of someone swimming up. I opened my eyes, and sure enough I saw my cousin Haruka looking down at me with a big smile.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Lazy bum?" Haruka asked teasingly. Her emerald-teal eyes sparkling with amusement as I shot her a glare.

"First off, If I'm so lazy, how did I get all the way out here? and Second, why do you think I'm here?" I asked her. She pouted at my answers.

"Mou, I was just teasing, Touma-kun!" She said as she sat next to me, her brown hair gently floating up a bit while she did so, but it went back to normal soon after. I smiled slightly at her, and she smiled back. Haruka was one of the few people I could actually talk to, beside my childhood friend Shouta. She looked up at the surface and then back at me.

"... Touma, why don't you just go?" She asked me softly. I looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know." I said simply. Se didn't seem to but it, but she let it go. I sighed softly. I do know why. I'm scared to go. Of course I would never admit that out loud, but the human world terrifies me... Human's don't seem to nice, I mean come on. They come around on those boat things, drop a net and catch a bunch of fish so they can... eat them. I couldn't help but shiver at that thought. Haruka got up and looked at me.

"Come on, let go back." She said with a smile. I sighed and nodded. We both swam back to our home, which I quickly swam to my room, avoiding my dad. I don't want to fight again. I will admit, I have a horrible temper, I'm very hot headed, stubborn, and a Jerk (Well, Haruka say's I'm a jerk, but I don't know.). But just because I have a bad temper and all that, doesn't mean I enjoy fighting. I really hate fighting...

"Ugh, my head hurts..." I complain to myself as I lay on my bed. I could tell the sun was already setting on the ocean, making me yawn. My eyes slipped close, and just before sleep was able to take me I heard a loud banging on my door.

"Touma! Touma you little shit, open your door!" I heard my dad yell from the other side of the door. _'God dammit... Does he really have to pick a fight with me every 5 fucking minutes?!' _I thought to myself before getting up and swimming to my door. I prepared myself for what ever was going to happen and opened my door. Ha. Big mistake. Right when I opened my door I felt a sharp pain on my jaw, then I felt the cold floor underneath me. It took me a moment to realize he just punched me. _'Well... That's new... He's never physically hurt me before... god... he's a good puncher...'_. I just looked up at him and I noticed he was drunk. Great. Just what I wanted. Thanks, Neptune! You good for nothing ass...

He raised his hand again to hit me, but stopped when he heard a voice behind him yell out.

"Stop it!"

Oh... That is not the voice I wanted to hear. He turned around to look at the voice carrier, which happened to be Haruka. She looked very worried and fearful. I heard my dad growl in anger and he balled his hands into fists again. Of course, it took me a minute to realize what he was planning to do. I mean come on. Drunk abusive father+Unsure Teenage Girl= Horrible ending. He raised his fists again, this time toward Haruka, but instead of hitting Haruka, he hit me. Yep. I swam in front of her. Its best if I get hit and not her, she is a girl after all...

"Touma!" I heard her scream. I looked up at her.

"I'm fine, Haruka. But you need to go back to your room." I said calmly.

"But-"

"No, 'but's', go to your room, alright?" I cut her off. She looked at me for a moment and nodded. She quickly swam off and I looked up at my father who was starring at me in disgust. Getting up slowly and carefully, I looked at him again. Not really surprised to see another fist coming toward me.

**/AFTER THE SHIT IS BEAT OUTTA TOUMA 8D (I love you, Touma! Don't be angry! Q~Q)/**

I lay on my bed, trying to relax my body. My father got tired of beating me, so he went away to probably get drunk more. My body was aching... I had a cut on my cheek and chin from him punching me, and my stomach was badly bruised. Oh I don't feel well...

"T-Touma...?" I heard Haruka's soft and worried voice at my door. I just groaned loud enough for her to hear. She took that as a sign to come in and quickly swam to me.

"Touma, are you alright?!" She asked worriedly. I just looked at her like _'What do you think?'_. She sat by me and brushed some of my hair outta my face. Her eyes were sad as she looked down at me. She got up and swam off quickly and then came back. She had a... ew... clam tongue in her hand. I almost barfed. Clam tongues are suppose to heal someone right away, but they can't be cooked and they taste horrible either way!

"No... nonononononononononononono!" I said to her quickly, not taking my eyes off the clam tongue. She rolled her eyes and swam to me, holding the clam tongue out. I looked at the tongue with horror written all over my face. I looked back at her and she looked like she was about to shove it in my mouth. I quickly backed away, which was a bad idea 'cause now I was trapped in the back corner off my bed with Haruka in front of me so I couldn't escape.

"I'm sorry Touma, but its for the best." She said in a apologetic tone before she shoved the tongue in my mouth and held my mouth close. I tried to push her off, but she was stronger then me (Yea. My baby girl cousin is stronger then me, so?). I finally decided to just eat it, which was the 5 grossest seconds of my life. She finally let me go.

"Better?" She asked. I nodded, but then I felt my stomach start to turn and I quickly swam away. Throwing up in the corner. Haruka patted and rubbed my back.

"Ugggggghhhh, that was vile!" I said with disgust in my voice. I turned and looked at her with a dark glare, but she smiled brightly, looking at my body and face. I quickly looked down and noticed that I was healed. Wow, who knew that trick worked? Apparently Haruka did. I sighed for probably the 500th time today and sat on my bed, Haruka sitting down beside me.

"... Haruka, I think I'm gonna go out for a small swim..." I said gently. She looked at me and smiled, understanding my need to get away from the house for a while.

"Alright, Touma-Kun. I'll leave the window open so you can get back in without him noticing." She said with a smile. I smiled and nodded. As I got up I felt a strange urge to hug Haruka. I don't know why, I mean I always leave at night... I looked at Haruka, and hugged her tight. I hugged her like I wasn't going to see her again. She seemed a bit surprised at first, but then just went with it, hugging me back. When I pulled away, she kissed my cheek, making me smile.

"I'll see 'ya later, Haruka."

"Mhm, See you tomorrow, Touma!" She replied happily. With that I swam out my window and out to the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! WHOO WHOO!... Yea xD**

**Still in Touma's POV, but it will switch to Hokuto's POV in this chapter for sure!**

***DISCLAIMER***

**I DONT OWN AN- Aw who am I kidding? none of you really care.**

**ENJOY!~**

**Touma's POV:**

I don't know how long I've been swimming, but it had to be awhile 'cause my tail was aching really badly and I could see morning light coming from the surface. My eyes were very heavy, wanting to shut and rest, but I didn't even know where I was, let alone if it was safe to just fall asleep. I stopped swimming for a minute to let my tail rest and to take in my surroundings. I finally realized I was in a coral reef. Smiling softly, I swam around, enjoying the peace. Its been awhile since I've been to a coral reef, but I remember I use to love it. A few fish came up and swam with me, I gladly accepted their company. One came up and whispered into my ear, making me smile.

We can understand fish, but its not like they just straight up talk. We have better hearing then human's (Obviously...) and can piece together the sound waves fish make, then we know what their saying... Its easier then it sounds... But we also have to teach ourselves how to make all the Sound waves of the sea, so we can communicate back. Some fish can understand regular speaking, but not a lot.

I sat down, the fish still swimming around me and keeping me company. Some other fish came up, along with a few crabs. We all just sat there and 'talked' with each other. I told them what had happened and they gladly listened to my story. After awhile I looked up at the surface and could tell it was probably around noon. Sighing as I got up, I told the fish that I had to start going home. They 'nodded' and said goodbye, then I started back from where I came.

I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings, but I heard a strange sound. I stopped and looked around. _'Thats defiantly not a sound wave from a fish... what is it...?' _I asked myself. The waves were starting to get faster, as if something was swimming super fast. Looking around again, I spotted something on the surface. It was black/grey and heading toward me. Along with what ever that thing is, I saw a bunch of fish trying to get away, calling for help. I quickly swam closer to the fish and noticed that a net was behind them, picking them up, and the black/grey thing was a human boat. Quickly, I grabbed a sharp seashell and swam to the net. The fish were asking what I was doing but I just kept quiet. I started to cut the net with the seashell, allowing some fish to swim free. I kept cutting through the net and soon the fish were free. They all thanked me and I smiled and nodded. As I started to swim from the net my tail got tangled in with it. I tried to cut myself free, but ended up cutting myself. I could feel the net being pulled up as I tried to fight myself out. The fish started biting at the net, trying to stop it from going up. I could feel the water pressure changing as I was being pulled up to the surface, making my panic. My tail was starting to lose circulation from how tight the net was. Also making me lightheaded. I could feel myself starting to lose consciousness, all I remember is feeling the net loosen and water pressure wash over me again.

**/TIME SKIP-5:27PM/**

I groaned in pain. Finally regaining some of my conscious. I tired to move, but my tail was aching to much. I noticed that I was on loose, dryish ground. I opened my eyes slightly and the first thing I noticed were waves. My eyes shot open, as I forced myself to sit up and look around. The ocean waves where gently washing over some of my tail, but otherwise I was dry.

"How did I get... _here_?!" I asked myself in a bit of panic. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my tail, making me lay down quickly. If I tried to swim, my tail would just get worse, but If I stayed like this a human would find me... Sighing I closed my eyes and tired to think.

**Hokuto's POV (About time, huh?):**

I sighed as I relaxed in the seat of my car. Today was long, but mostly good. I had dance and vocal practice like always in the morning, Interview at noon, and a good lunch with my friends Chihaya and Miki. The only bad part of my day was when President Kuroi had to talk to me about my career. I swear that man hates me.

Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm Hokuto Iijuin. 21 years old and trying to get my dream to become reality. As gay as it sounds, I'm a Idol. Yea. I dance and sing on stage in sometimes really gay outfits, but the fangirls seem to love it. Theres only one things blocking me from being able to really start my career. And thats me. When I first started, it was fun and I had just moved to Japan from Italy. I had so much inspiration, I was able to write songs in a minute, I was able to come up with dances, and could do whatever I put my mind to!... But now... Chihaya say's I need to find my inspiration again, and Miki say's I need to find a boyfriend already. Oh, Yea. I'm gay. Sorry, kinda left that out. My other friend's, Azusa and Takane say I need to find a boyfriend who can really inspire me, so I have both a Lover and Inspirer. Oh well. Hopefully I stop slacking around though. I really need to start trying again.

Sighing again, I started my car and drove off in the city. The traffic wasn't all that bad tonight, which was good cause if I had to sit in the car alone and wait, I would go insane. I did get stopped at one red light, but it was really only me there. Everyone else was at work or with their families... Wow I miss my family... I miss Italy... I looked over and saw a sign pointing left and in big bold words it said '**OCEAN FRONT**'. I smiled softly, remembering the ocean I lived by in Italy. I've actually never had time to go to the beach here. _'I really have nothing to do... I mean... Beside go home, be lonely, eat, try to write a song, and sleep... wow that sounds depressing... To ocean I go!'_. The light turned green and I turned left, heading to the ocean. It only took a few minutes to reach the Ocean front and to park.

I stepped out onto the sand and smiled. The sea breeze always felt nice to me. Looking around I noticed no one else was here, lucky me! I smiled and continued to walk toward the ocean. It wasn't as blue or beautiful as Italy's ocean, but it was still lovely. I sat down on the sand and let the breeze blow through my blond hair.

"This is nice..." I muttered to myself. I hummed softly to myself and watched the sunset below the waves. _'Hm... I wonder what it would be like to live under the sea...'_ I thought. I closed my eyes, but opened them again when I heard a small, faint groan. I quietly got up and walked over to where I heard it. There were a bunch of rock, but I was able to get through them pretty easy. Keeping myself hidden, just in case, and peeked out from one of the rocks. My eyes widened. There was boy who looked no older then 16 laying on the sand, but the thing I was surprised about was that, the boy had... a tail? I quietly walked out from behind the rock to get a better look, and sure enough the boy had a tail. I looked a bit closer and noticed his tail was badly hurt, and it had something wrapped around it.

_'What do I do...?! Should I leave him?... No he's hurt, that would be horrible!... Should I call 911 or something?... Wait, thats a even worse idea! Ugh! What do I do?!' _I thought to myself, trying to deiced on what to do. I do have a HUGE saltwater pool at my home... Even though I never swim, I just kinda sit by it... Maybe He could stay there till he heals...?... I looked at him and sighed to myself. _'Here goes nothing.' _I thought to myself.

"Um... Are you okay?" I asked gently. His eyes flew open, he sat up straight and looked at me with wide eyes. I couldn't help but blush a little. His eyes were a lovely dark maroon type color. I didn't move, letting him calm down. I looked back at his tail, noticing the thing that was wrapped around it was a net. Looking back at me, he was looking at his tail, but then he looked at me. I couldn't tell if he was scared or what, but I could tell he would let me get near him.

"Can I help you get the net off your... tail..?" I asked him. He looked at his tail and then at me. He seemed to try and move away from me a little. I just nodded and took a step back. He looked back at me and I just smiled softly. His expression seemed to change from fearful to confused. I pulled my pocket knife out of my pocket, feeling his gaze fallow my every movement. I opened the knife and heard him try to back away from me again. I looked up at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I stated calmly. His eyes were locked on the pocket knife, making me laugh softly.

"Here, cut yourself free." I said gently, looking at him. He looked at me and nodded slowly after a moment. I tossed the knife to him gently and he quickly picked it up. He started to cut the net off his tail. While he did, he kept looking up at me and then back at his tail. I stood perfectly still and waited. He finally got the net off him and threw it aside. He looked at the knife and then gently tossed it back to me. I picked it up, closed it and put it back in my pocket. When I looked up, he was looking at me, as if he were trying to figure out what to do.

"... Can you swim?" I asked. He shook his head and I nodded.

"If you stay out here then a scientist might find you." I said gently. He looked at me and nodded. I sighed.

"... I can help you, if you'd like. But your going to have to trust me." I told him. His eyes narrowed and he looked down. I sighed softly and nodded. I trued away and started to walk off. I stopped when I heard a small mumble. When I looked back, I swear I could of melted. He was a bit closer to me and he was looking up at me. He looked really scared and worried.

"don't go..." He mumbled to me. I started to slowly walk toward him, but he didn't back away. I kneeled down in front of him and looked at his tail. _'How the hell am I gonna pick him up on my own? I'm strong, but that tail is gonna weigh a lot...' _I thought. He looked down at his tail and then back at me.

"... Can I use... that?" He asked me, pointing at my jacket. I just nodded, not wanting to make him upset, and gave him my jacket. He draped it over himself. Before I could ask what he was doing, a small glow covered his tail. When the glowing faded, my eyes widened. Instead of his maroon/dark red tail, he hand human legs. I also realized why he need the jacket, since he was probably naked underneath it. He looked up at me and I looked down at the jacket. I slowly reached out and zipped it. He jumped a little bit when I did, making me smile.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy, but wrapped his arms around me anyway. I put my arms under his legs and back, and slowly lifted him up. His grip around my neck tightened and he pulled himself closer to me. I smiled and walked toward my car. I was now really glad no one was out, cause this would be very hard to explain to someone else...

I set him down in the passengers seat of my car, and then got in. He looked around like it was magic or something... Well, for him it probably is. Hell, I'm still not sure if I'm dreaming or not. I mean, I met a Merman... Merboy... Merperson. What the hell is normal about that?!... Oh well. I started to car, which made him immediately tense up. I looked over at him and he was curled up in a ball. I smiled and started to drive. About 6 minutes into the drive, poked his head out from his human-ball and looked out the window. He instantly sat up and looked at the city.

"wow..." I heard him whisper to himself.

"Different for the ocean?" I asked softly. He looked back at me and nodded. The rest of the drive he was pretty quiet, but still looking around. We finally got to my house and I got out, and picked him up again. I unlocked the door and walked in. His eyes widened in amazement.

**Touma's POV:**

My eyes were wide with amazement. This place was AWESOME! I've never seen anything like it! I've never seen anything like this entire city! I leaned my head back a little, and then I remembered I was in that human's arms. I looked at him and he looked back at me. His eyes were really lovely. They looked like the Baby blue ocean surface. I shook my head gently and looked away from him. He continued to walk through his home and we went outside. My eyes widened for probably 1000th time today. I saw a huge thing of water. He walked over and set me on the edge.

"I knew getting a huge salt water pool would come in handy on day." I heard him say happily to himself. I looked into the water and smiled.

"... Can you help me?" I asked as I looked over to him. He seemed to understand what I was asking 'cause he picked me up again and gently set me in the water. I let my tail appear once again. My tail was all beat up from that damned net... I looked back up at him.

"You wouldn't happen to, Oh I don't know, have a calm tongue...?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was insane.

"Uh... No, sorry..." I replied in a gentle tone. I nodded and looked at the sky.

"Oh, my name is Hokuto Iijuin." He said. I looked over at him. _'Hokuto Iijuin?... Hokuto. Hm, I like his name.' _I thought to myself with a small smile.

"May I ask for your name?" He asked. _'My name...?' _I thought. I started to panic for some reason. Its just my name, why am I panicking?! I didn't know what to do so I just dunked myself underwater quickly. After I calmed myself, I came back up. I saw I'm going back into his home. So I just did the first thing that came to mind.

"Touma!" I almost yelled my own name. He turned around quickly and Looked at me. I shrunk into the water a little bit and looked away.

"M-my name. Touma Amagase..." I said quietly. I looked back at him and he smiled.

"Alright, Touma. I'm going to make dinner. When its ready I'll come back out." He said with a smile. I nodded, and he went inside. I made my way to the shallow part of the... 'pool' and sat down. My tail was aching still, but it felt better now that the net was completely off. I laid down and looked up at the sky. I felt a wave of sleepiness wash over me and found myself falling asleep.


End file.
